For decades the Internet has achieved great success. However, with the rapid expansion of Internet scale, traffic, and bandwidth, the security, scalability, and mobility of the current Internet architecture face various challenges. The Internet requires evolution and innovation.
The address and identification scheme including naming and addressing is the most essential and important part of a network because the basic functionalities of a network tightly depend on it. The IP address in the current architecture has dual semantic functions which hindered the Internet from evolution. Therefore, many new address and identification architectures have been proposed. To ensure quality, performance and evolution ability of these new architectures need to be evaluated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system and method for evaluating performance and evolution ability of network address and identification schemes. During the evaluation, the system and method exhibit excellent flexibility and scalability. Multiple address and identification architectures can be deployed on the system and method with specific experiment and evaluation.